bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Large Target
Large Target is the forty-eighth episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on November 27, 2000, and is the forty-sixth episode in production. Synopsis Under construction. Plot Under construction. Characters *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Munchapper *XR *Keno Kentrix *Torgo *Grimfix *Monumentus *Immensitor *Behemor *Warp Darkmatter *Lardak Lurdak *Clay *Marl *Anteater-like criminal Quotes *'Warp Darkmatter: '"Zurg's not going to like that, maybe I should take a vacation. Later, Lightyear!" Trivia Under construction. Errors Under construction. Voice Actors *Diedrich Bader as Warp Darkmatter, Torgo and Doorman *Charles Fleischer as Monumentus and Varko *Neil Flynn as XR *Stephen Furst as Booster *Jess Harnell as Keno Kentrix, Dealer and Announcer *John Kassir as Evan Zarl, Snark and Zinko *Kevin Michael Richardson as Grimfix, Behemor and Immensitor *Kath Soucie as Galaxy *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear Production Details Executive Producers: Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley, Tad Stones Director: Don MacKinnon Story By and Story Editor: Tad Stones Written By: Zach Stones Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomason Storyboard: Garret Ho, Robert Foster, Fred Gonzales Timing Directors: Barbara Dourmashkin-Case, Mitch Rochon Sheet Timing: Barbara Dourmashkin-Case, Mitch Rochon, Julie Hashiguchi Supervising Character Design: Greg Guler Character Design: Ginny Hawes Additional Character Designs: Kenny Thompkins Key Location Design: Kenny McGill, Justin Thompson, Teresa Wellins Prop Design: Tris Mast, Tom Foxmarnick, Chuck Puntuvatana Lead Background Paint: Donna Prince Color Key Stylist: Janet Cummings Storyboard Revisions: Alan Wright Continuity Coordinator: Kathrin Victor Associate Producer: '''Natasha Kopp '''Production Managers: Zoe Seals, Larry Johnson Creative Consultant from Pixar: Jeff Pidgeon Digital Color Correction: Don Devine Scanner: Adam Chase CGI Main Title: Pixar Animation Studios Music by: Adam Berry Main Title Theme by: Adam Berry Animation Production by: Toon City, Inc. Unit Directors: Colin Baker, Romy Garcia Unit Coordinator: Wayne Smith Layout Supervisors: Jose R. Aoanan III, David Gonzales, Rosauro De La Vega, Emmanuel I. Padolina Layout Artists: Rowell Anchetta, Marlowe Ray Garcia, Abel Armesin, Misael Gotel, Gary Autencio, Zandro Hipolito, Benjo Camay, Jonathan Ledesma, Fritz Aldrin Casas, Gerald Linatoc, Al Doria, Michael Mercado Animation Supervisors: Romy Garcia, Dante Clemente Assistant Animation Supervisors: Jolan Calibuso, Nowell Villano Background Supervisor: Roberto Angeles Digital Director: Jonathan J. Tinsay Technical Director: Donato R. Vytiaco Digital Supervisors: Cynthia Antonia, Joy Valondo Animators: Rolando Angelo, Edwin Arcena, Jospeph Jebilee Baldera, Ric Bernardo, Lester Cabarles, Tednicolao Camahalan, Jerome Co, Joselito Cruz, Jocelyn Diaz, Sanny De Ramos, Boyet Delfino, Noel Domingo, Rosalie Estacio, Sedelson Eugenio, Alexander Ferrarez, Akiblas Flores, Annabelle Galvez, Noriel Israel, Cynthis Javier, Don Juan, Renato Miranda, Rey Morano, Robert Ocon, Nomer Panlaqui, Manuel Pascual, Leonardo Ramirez, Jerry Reyes, Jojo Reyon, Warren Romero, Rommel Santiago, Raul Santos, Evangelina Soriano, Lorna Sun, Francis Tan, Arthur Tolentino, Denis Tomacruz, Oliver Regoniel, Penn Balnaja, Willy Leonardo, Rogel Venturanza, Danny Wabe, Mas Natividad, Donato Gallon, Francis Santos, Jebbie Barrios, Roger Quilatan, Lito Tamayo, Mill Jimenez, Mackoy Salvador, David Temperamente, Noel De Leon, Larry Pagcaliwangan, Romie Calingo, James Diores, Tess Mendoza, Sammy Canton, Japhet Bautista, Elsie Lopez, Edwin Santiago, Manny Magsaysay, Ruel Ramos, Roddy Erenio, Ibet Francisco, Dynes Fabian, Glenn Arriola, Allan Reyes, Rowen Pingkian, William Sy, Alex Acayen, Nonoy Lustria, Albert Arriola, Antonia Bugas, Bienifer Flores, Edgar Lorenzo, Alex Iguban, Jojie Gan, Harry Hallare, Armand Wong, Ronald Cayao, Toons Benitez, Magnifico Albert Compositors: Valman Agapito, Bernard Barrios, Dale Sy, Dexter Alpis, J'Mee Trinidad, Nestor Marasigan, Julius Legaspi, Mary Ann Abary, James Arboleda, Melvyn Anthony Carreon, Soledad Cruz Painters: Michelle Tan, Michael Salindong, Marife Sarmiento, Ma. Luisa Consolacion, Mikie Icaro, Marilyn Pasana, Francis Magpayo, Antonio Cardiente, Pilsen Cayabyab, Doris Desiderio, Maria Clara Geologo, Jane Lizbeth Cabrera, Charina Mabalot Color Stylist: Nelia Emi, Milagros Baylon, Maria Cristina Ferandez Scanners: Romeo Venezuela, Socorro Rey, Jonathan Cu, Gilbert Lantion Supervising Film Editor: john Royer Film Editor: Christopher Gee First Assistant Film Editor: Jennifer Harrison Assistant Film Editor: Denis Dutton Pre-Production Dialogue Editor: Monte Bramer Original Dialogue Editor: Regina Prosi Original Dialogue Recording: Paul Andris Assistant Dialogue Engineer: Lisa Carlon Track Reading: Skip Craig Post Production Manager: Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor: Rachel Pusateri Audio Supervisor: Victor Garcia Post Production Coordinator: Mark Allen Bollinger Sound Design: Paca Thomas Dialgoue Editor: Robbi Smith Music Editor: Marc S. Perlman, M.P.S.E. Foley: Phyllis Ginter, Kris Daly Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen Re-Recording Mixers: James C. Hodson, C.A.S; Melissa Ellis; Fil Brown; Ray Leonard;Michael Beiriger Super Music Editor: Dominick Certo On-Line Editor: Thom Whitehead Production Coordinator: Bill Turner Script Coordinator: Dawn T. Connors Production Associate: Carin Cobrae Production Secretaries: Linda DeLizza-Kweens, Jessica Farley Talent Coordinator: David H. Wright III Production Accountant: Ron J. Earhart Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Episodes